


The Academy

by hardlychosen



Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band), DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Kpop - Fandom, and more - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Discrimination, Dystopian Future, Human Rights, Science, Supernatural Abilities, you might not like everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardlychosen/pseuds/hardlychosen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Academy is the single most powerful force in South Korea, their base of operation being located in Seoul. What is The Academy? Simple. They are the enemy. They are the silencers. They are the soulless and they look to exterminate those different from themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I shouldn't.. especially when I just started a fic.. with a very different tone, but this story has been bugging me for a very long time and it's finally coming out, so why not? It's obviously not perfect, but feedback of every kind would be deeply appreciated!

**Jung Yunho**

 

Yunho watches the boy eat with silent curiosity. There is a part of him that feels guilty for calling the boy just that, a boy, but he is hardly a man. The deep lines in his face and his seemingly haunted eyes, however, suggests that he is a child no more.

 

He wants to question him. Where did he come from? Who is his family and are they safe?

 

He mentally smacks himself. Of course his family isn't safe. Would the boy be out on the streets scavenging for food if he had a warm and loving home to turn to? His family has either been taken by The Academy or is a part of it. Either way, it doesn't bode well for the boy.

 

So instead, Yunho settles for the easier question.

 

"What's your name?"

 

The boy freezes for a solid second before he resumes chewing the cheeseburger provided to him. He swallows slowly as he looks Yunho over before quickly dropping his gaze to the counter top.

 

He takes another bite of the burger.

 

Yunho expects as much and isn't surprised with the answer, or lack of answer. He only nods and sets a glass of water in front of him. "Eat up then. There will be time for--" Yunho cuts himself off mid-sentence as two black suited figures catch his attention.

 

They are across the street and probably don't have a good view of the interior of his cafe, but they will if they come any closer and because Yunho is a known activist for the gifted cause, they always come. They'll see his new customer and identify his gift with a single glance and it will be another child abducted by The Academy, only this one will have no family to speak for him.

 

Yunho isn't sure if this one will even speak for himself.

 

The suited figures begin to cross the street.

 

"Shit," Yunho swears as he wrestles a leather bracelet from about his wrist and thrusts it to the boy. "Put it on and hide." He's thankful he doesn't need to repeat himself and an instant later, it's as if Yunho has been on his own this whole time.

 

A tiny bell chimes as the door to 'The Rising Sun Cafe' opens. In walks the two men dressed in their black suits, The Academy's trademark uniform for its facilitators, though they are more appropriately called dogs by the gifted community. The suits, simply one of many leashes The Academy uses to ensure absolute control over those that they govern and those they do not.

 

Yunho arranges his features into a polite smile as the two men look the place over, though they hardly put in real effort into it. They will find nothing of interest here.

 

Or so he hopes.

 

"Yunho-hyung," one of the men begins with a slight inclination of his head. Changmin.

 

Of the two men, Shim Changmin is certainly more humane than his partner Choi Seunghyun, who takes his role as an Academy dog all too seriously. The typical dynamic of this particular pair, though most unfavorable for their personal tastes, tends to work well. Changmin is charming and relatable. Quick to apologize for some of The Academy's more unorthodox methods while Seunghyun sniffs out exactly what it is they're looking for.

 

"Don't call me hyung," is Yunho's polite-toned response. He knows his words cut like a whip to the younger man and a part of him is sorry that they do, but their friendship died a long time ago. He tends to remind Changmin exactly who it is he works for every time their paths cross.

 

Yunho senses rather than sees or feels the slightest shift from his welcomed guess, but he's thankful neither man seems to notice. Changmin continues his niceties while Seunghyun continues to sniff about, checking booths, the restrooms, even the kitchen.

 

The irritation in Yunho's tense smile is Changmin's cue to get down to business. He takes a seat at the counter and for a moment, allows his eyes to flicker to the half eaten burger, then back to Yunho. The questions are all too obvious in those dark brown eyes, but the owner of the cafe makes it a point not to answer unasked questions and they both know Changmin won't receive a favorable response, with or without Seunghyun's presence.

 

"We're looking for a boy. He comes from Busan. His name is Jeon Jungkook." Changmin takes this opportunity to reveal a couple of small photos from his pocket and slaps them down onto the counter next to the plate of food. He then slides them closer for Yunho to get a better look.

 

The images aren't exactly clear, no doubt taken by some unnecessary security camera in a vain attempt to convince the general public that The Academy is still 'for the people', but it is undoubtedly Yunho's silent guest.

 

Perhaps he studies the pictures too long or perhaps his expression betrays him, because a moment later, Changmin leans forward to gaze into the older man's eyes. Changmin is intelligent and fiercely so. There is very little in this world that is able to fool him. Jung Yunho is not someone deceptive by nature and hiding has never been his forte.

 

Changmin knows this better than anyone.

 

"Have you seen this boy, hyung?"

 

Seunghyun returns from the kitchen and brushes by Yunho with a short glare. So preoccupied with his mission, he fails to notice the fourth person in the cafe with a hand clamped tightly to his mouth and eyes closed.

 

"There's nothing here, Shim," he mutters to his partner then leaves.

 

Changmin lingers, much longer than Yunho is comfortable with, but he doesn't speak on it. He never does. The younger's eyes are still on him, watching him all too closely and carefully, but neither man speaks for a time. Finally, Changmin collects the photographs and pockets them as he stands to his full height. "Thank you for your cooperation.” The formal tone he takes up is odd to Yunho’s ears. He doesn’t like it on the younger man in the least bit. “You will continue to receive security assistance from The Academy..” He pauses, then, “..and hyung.."

 

Yunho's smile has long since faded and the corner of his lips continue their downward journey as Changmin remains ever present in his cafe.

 

"You never go anywhere without your guard on. Where is it?"

 

"Goodbye, Changmin. Run along to your master now."

 

However little he says, he knows he's given the facilitator too much to think about and work with. It will only be a matter of time before he returns, demanding to know the boy's whereabouts. It looks like his guest will be more temporary than he originally thought.

 

As soon as Changmin takes his exit from the cafe, Yunho sighs and rubs both hands over his face. The boy, still hiding, makes no sounds or motions. It's clear he's been on the run for a while and knows well that even the smallest breath can be the determining factor between freedom and an unjust imprisonment.

  
"We have to get you out of here," Yunho finally mumbles, though it sounds more like he's talking to himself. " _Tonight._ "  


	2. Jeon Jungkook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes in his worst nightmares, they grab him and they drag him into the depths of The Academy's main facility, ignoring his attempts at freedom or even laughing as he struggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so inspired~!

**Jeon Jungkook**

 

_ Jungkook, run! _

 

He jerks awake and immediately sits upright. He's practically bathing in his own cold sweat and he isn't so sure he can calm his trembling frame. His heart hammers away at his chest and he has to concentrate to make sure his breathing isn't too loud, but he can't hear it. The only thing he does hear are Jimin's last words, the panic in his friend's voice echoing in his mind and only causing the panic within him to swell.

 

_ Jungkook, run! _

 

He swallows a large lump in his throat and rubs his hands over his face. "It's ok," he whispers to himself, trying to bring in whatever ease might be out there waiting for him. He finds none. "It's ok, it's ok," he repeats to himself, fighting back tears. He doesn't even know why he wants to cry. 

 

The stress of his flight.

 

The mourning of his friend. 

 

The uncertainty of his future.

 

The relief of having gotten away. 

 

The gratitude of finding someone helping to hide him away. 

 

The guilt of being the one that escaped. 

 

It's all jumbled up into his chest until it takes shape of an iron fist crushing his windpipe and making it difficult to even think properly let alone breathe. The panic attacks are worse when he doesn't have a bed to sleep on and no food in his stomach. The nightmares are almost real and he sees the faces of those black suited men coming  closer, reaching for him. Sometimes in his worst nightmares, they grab him and they drag him into the depths of The Academy's main facility, ignoring his attempts at freedom or even laughing as he struggles. 

 

He always wakes up from those particular nightmares the fastest. He doesn't want to know how his imagination designs the interior of the place.

 

"Jungkook?" 

 

The voice that reaches out to him in the night, is that of Dong Youngbae. He is friend of Yunho's, Gifted, but Jungkook doesn't think to ask what that gift is, and a gentle soul that takes the boy in with no questions asked.

 

His place is by no means large, and probably shouldn't hold an additional body, but it is inconspicuous which they all agree is the best for right now. In the one bedroom apartment, Jungkook occupies a small corner near the window, still feeling the need for a quick escape should any sort of situation arises. If Youngbae notices this, he doesn't speak on it. 

 

Jungkook likes that about this man. 

 

"Do you need something?" Youngbae's voice sounds once again through the darkness. And judging by the shifting of sheets, he's starting to sit up, fully prepared to get water for his guest. 

 

Jungkook shakes his head, but the action is a waste. Youngbae can't see him. He parts his lips to speak, but stops himself. He doesn't even know why. Instead, he sits there while Youngbae shuffles out of the room only to return moments later with a chilled bottle of water in hand. He says something, probably comforting all things considering, but Jungkook does't catch it and he doesn't ask for a repeat. He doesn't even voice a simple 'thank you'. 

 

"Try to get some more sleep," the older advices, shuffling back to his own bed. "Tomorrow we're getting you your own guard and you could probably benifit from a health check. You were on the streets for a while before Yunho found you, right?" 

 

Youngbae must expect the silence he receives because he doesn't press for a response when Jungkook says nothing. Instead, the man offers a soft chuckle, the sound oddly comforting in the boy's mind before wishing the younger a goodnight. 

 

Once again, despite the sleeping figure only a few yards away, Jungkook is alone in the darkness. This time he tries not allow the nightmares to fill his mind, even if Jimin's screaming voice does. 

  
  


  
  


_ He’s in room. White walls encase him and he can see no doors.  _

 

_ But he hears footsteps and just above those footsteps, voices. They’re voices he’s heard before, but only in his dreams. They sound far away so he’s unable to decipher what’s being said. He waits. He listens.  _

 

_ "Give him a few days more in detention." The first voice is moderately deep and calm. This is the voice of a man who is in control of the things and people around him. There is no hesitation in his words, no ungraceful cracks that would give away any nervous energy or straying thoughts. “But I do want to speak to him again first.”  _

 

_ The second voice isn't nearly as deep or calm, but a bundle of nerves and flighty. "Do you understand what will happen to us if we don't get that Seer? They already have--" but he stops and so do their footsteps.  _

 

_ They're just outside the white room. _

 

_ Jungkook holds his breath and looks around for a place to hide, but the white room is bare of everything. Everything except a trembling frame in the far corner.  _

 

_ Although he hasn't seen him in months, he knows it's Jimin. _

 

_ Jimin's alive!  _

 

_ His lips part. He draws a breath. He takes a step forward to call out to his best friend, his partner in crime, but it will have to wait. He hears the unseen door to the room begin to creak open and Jungkook is quick to flatten himself against the nearest wall, sucking that breath right back in and praying he isn't seen.  _

 

_ They brush by him, like he isn't even there.  _

 

_ Until this moment, he forgets that this is just a dream. He can't be seen. _

 

_ Two men enter. Or rather, one man and one almost a man enters. The second is young, looks almost younger than Jungkook.  _

 

_ "We know you're a part of the rebellion. You and your friend... Jungkook, was it?" The deep voiced man speaks to Jimin. He walks closer to Jimin's curled up frame, having no respect for the space the boy silently demands. He crouches down low so that they are face to face and reaches out to wipe strands of hair from his tear stained face.  _

 

_ Jungkook takes a step forward, though he knows there is nothing he can do to stop the action. This is just a dream after all. The deep voiced man snaps his head in Jungkook's direction the instant that initial step is taken and he wishes with every fiber of his being that he could take it back, because it's as if this man knows he's there.  _

 

_ A knowing smirk spreads across the man's face, presenting Jungkook with an alarmingly handsome smile, topped off with twin dimples. It is the type of smile that could win hearts and even more dangerously, trust.  _

 

_ His eyes bore into Jungkook's.  _

 

_ He knows. He sees. _

 

_ It’s then that Jimin lifts his head and looks in the same direction as his captor. His expression is pained, his eyes and face red from so many shed tears, but he looks unharmed, that is, he looks unharmed until he registers what it is he’s seeing. He screams out like he did all those nights ago, the desperation clear in his voice. _

 

“Jungkook, run!” 

 

 

  
Jungkook wakes up with a start and he has to wonder as he attempts to calm his pounding heart, are these nightmares just that? 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did he end up so completely alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long overdue chapter. Hopefully that won't happen again!

**Min Yoongi**

 

All around him, voices are kept low as they whisper about recent events. Worried glances are briefly tossed in his direction before glancing elsewhere. They try so hard to pretend that they're not looking at Yoongi, waiting for him to break under their very gazes, but he holds firm. They can't read his expression and they are never able to.

This situation changes nothing.

But at the same time, this situation changes everything.

It's always Chaerin that speaks first in moments of tension. She usually attempts to pacify the ever growing tension with comforting words and a solid plan that will surely spell out victory for the rebels, but this time she actually hesitates even though all eyes on her, except for Yoongi's.

Perhaps that's why she hesitates, but Yoongi can't bring himself to care very much. He simply waves a hand at her as if telling her to go ahead and speak. He's listening despite not wanting to.

"The South District is compromised, we should get everyone out," she finally says. She keeps her head lowered, as she should after voicing such thoughts, but it doesn't seem to stop her from voicing them. Her eyes find Yoongi's who is now looking at her, his attention her's completely. She speaks on. "A district leader has never defected before and Namjoon--"

"Fuck Namjoon," Yoongi growls. Everyone present shoots quick glances at one another then finally to Yoongi. They shift in their seats as if the hardened chairs they have become accustom to sitting in are no longer bearable. A few even turn their heads away, awaiting the moment that Yoongi crumbles at the severe loss they have all suffered.

But he remains ever collected, his anger in his control. "We regroup. We restrategize. We lose the South District and The Academy has us completely overpowered." He shakes his head and leans back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. "That's a loss I'm not willing to take, nor can we afford it. I will fucking be arrested first."

"Yoongi," Minji begins, her tone soft. He can already tell she's one breath away from insisting that they consider Chaerin's words. In truth, evacuuating doesn't sound like a bad idea, but they have already lost precious time just meeting like this. That and the slim male feels a yearning to destroy something valuable. Why not The Academy?

But Minji surprises him. Actually, Minji surprises everyone in the old repurposed classroom, which is a true rarity. She typically keeps silent and when she does speak, it's never personal. This time, it's so personal that he can't even bare to look her in the eye and his heartbeats become painful in his chest. He has such a huge mess to clean up in this broken state and he doesn't even know where to begin.

"What about Jimin?"

Everyone goes from mildly uncomfortable in their seats, to suffering the worst splinters ever in their asses. Seungri is the first to jump up, declaring he should probably go, something about a lead from the Whisperers. Taemin is next. He stumbles over his excuse and hastily departs. Wooyoung and Chaerin exchange glances, but remain seated, as does Minji.

Yoongi is motionless.

What about Jimin? There's been no word about the younger for well over two months now. And Jungkook? What about him? Both boys seemed to have vanished over night and Yoongi has no leads to follow.

He sighs and lifts his hands to his face, to at least mask some of the emotion he feels is chomping at the bit to expose itself to the world. "Get out," he demands softly after several long moments. "I need to think."

Minji is the first to exit the room, followed closely by Chaerin. Wooyoung lingers, only to make sure Yoongi is alright and to take some of the load from the young man's shoulders. "I'll reach out to the West District," he says with a nod. "Just in case we need to--" He trails off, nods and leaves.

Yoongi doesn't get any sleep that night.

Instead he sneaks out to the roof of the old high school and pulls out a cigarette. He'd been close to quitting a few times, especially because they'd become so rare and as a result, so expensive, but tonight he feels the need for some sort of familiarity that perhaps a cigarette can fulfill.

He inhales.

Namjoon's betrayl. Jimin and Jungkook's disappearances. The ever growing desperation of a dwindling Gifted community in the South District.

He exhales.

The Academy's growing presence. The new ways they're finding to get exactly what they want and who they want it from. The fear and anger Yoongi feels whenever he sees a black suit.

He inhales again.

How they fuck are they supposed to do this?

He exhales again.

How did he end up so completely alone?

"Everything is so messed up," he mumbles to himself, combing the fingers of his free hand through his hair.

Yoongi extends his arm, holding the cigarette over the edge of the building, gently pinched between his thumb and index finger. He concentrates on the tiny embers still alight in the cancer stick and then, as if ignited by some invisible force, the entire end of the cigarette catches fire. And if they aren't careful, the South District will be up in flames just as easily.

Perhaps making a run for it is their only chance.

**Author's Note:**

> The Academy - An organization that overrides even the government, with seemingly limitless power to put the country through a much needed 'cleansing'. 
> 
> Facilitators - The field agents that work for The Academy. They typically investigate claims of those identified as Gifted and, if the person is Gifted, arrests them. Roughly half of The Academy's facilitators are in fact Gifted themselves.
> 
> Gifted - Those that possess unique abilities (i.e fire manipulation, telepathy, polarity, etc..).
> 
> Guard - A shield, so to speak, that protects those with gifts from being identified as Gifted. Because guards are illegal, as mandated by The Academy, those that wear them typically disguise them as pieces of jewelry, in this case, Yunho's leather bracelet.


End file.
